1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training device assisting golfers in developing the art of reading a putting green.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the more difficult aspects of golf for those just learning the game, as well as for those with substantial experience, is “reading” a putting green. It is difficult for golfers to consistently combine all the factors involved with the movement of a golf ball upon a putting green in a repeating manner. The present invention assists golfers in reading putting greens by providing a training device allowing golfers to consistently and systematically roll a golf ball along a desired path with a desired acceleration in a highly controlled manner.